Kissing You
by Cute Smile33
Summary: Either Jordan's going after Woody or Lily's going after Bug, I couldn't decide. Whomever it is doesn't matter. It's the decision that matters most. What will she do?


Kissing You

The lady in red stood on the balcony over looking the sea. If the wind caught it, the mist from the waves would sometimes drift up to where she was standing. It was a wonderful sight. The moon shone brightly and reflected perfectly in the water. If only tonight had been as perfect as it looked. The lady glanced back into the ballroom where everyone was dancing and having a good time. A single tear began to fall, but she quickly wiped it away so that no one would see and approach her. That was absolutely the last thing she needed. Maybe it was her pride that didn't want the help. Or maybe she just wanted to seem stronger than she actually felt. Whatever the reason, she didn't care. The lady was determined to overcome this sadness with a little more sight seeing. She turned back towards the sea and watched it ever so intently. Her mind wandered through the waves. It came upon a memory of a man and woman dancing not too long ago, perhaps even that same night.

The lady in red blinked at the images before her determined to get them out of her mind, but they refused to leave. She decided a change of view might help and diverted her eyes to the sky. She leaned against the balcony and gazed at the stars. Never would that act be the same to her. The wind was still blowing gently. Her hair, which had begun to fall from its previous state, was blowing ever so gracefully in the wind along with her gown. She continued her star gazing but it made her miss him terribly for now the stars were reenacting what she was determined to forget. She had no look though. The images that were in the stars became all too real. She knew that soon she would not be able to bare the pain of wanting him and not having him. She chastised herself mentally for having so much pride that it pushed everyone she loved away. She felt her heart would burst any moment from all the emotion that was bubbling inside her.

The lady in red glanced around the balcony quickly. She was determined to never let anyone see her in this state of mind and emotion. She found a chaise and forced herself to walk over to it. The moment she sat down everything that was inside her came out, gracefully. Her heart had been filled to its maximum and the brave move to the chaise was all that had saved her from doting friends that didn't understand. She let out a silent sob and lay down, turning away from the door leading onto the balcony. The lady was distraught. Nothing could bring her back and so she slowly fell asleep to the sound of the ocean and wind. Tears still fell during her sleep, but they were happy tears for in her dream she was with the one. She was with him, the one that she was crying over. But not only was she with him, she was kissing him. This was her happiest moment. If anyone had looked at her at the moment, they would have seen a faint smile on a solemn lady's face.

The lady felt a warm touch on her shoulder and woke with a start. She turned to shoo whomever it was for she wanted desperately to be alone with her dreams, but when she turned, she saw him. Only, when she went to embrace him, she couldn't. It was merely a figment of her imagination. Nonetheless, the touch she had felt had rattled her enough that could focus on the person in front she, the man that had loved her so much it hurt. He cupped her face in his hands and smiled at her. If she couldn't touch him, she was more than happy to let him hold her. It was only when he pulled her closer that she understood. He wanted her to feel the touch of his lips on his once more. She did not reject because that was how she replayed the final moment when they had been together. He gently kissed her and disappeared. She stood up sharply and stared out into the ocean once more. Only now, something was different. She was determined.

Never acknowledging her tear-stained face and the make-up that followed the tears, she ran into the ballroom and everyone stopped. She looked around and actually saw them all. She wanted what they all had. With the determination, she ran for the stairs and followed her feet wherever they led her. They led her down the stairs with her dress flowing behind her. It and her jewelry caught the light like it never had before. It was as if she had become ever more beautiful without even trying or realizing it. When her feet reached the bottom of the stairs, her mind took over for a brief moment. She glanced around her and then her feet took off in another direction. There were no more stairs; there were only numerous doors to pass. The lady ran until she reached her destination. She stood there for what seemed like ages.

Finally, the lady in red, who was now more beautiful than she'd ever been before, knocked on the door in front of her. She waited. Nothing happened. She knocked again even more rapidly and uncontrollably. When no one came a second time, she sunk against the door and landed on the floor. She placed a hand and her head against the door and wept. Never had she wanted something so much and could not have it. She sat there for what seemed like forever when suddenly she heard footsteps. The lady figured it was someone telling her that she needed to get out of the hallway because people were disturbed. But, when she looked up to tell the person that she was going back to her room, she was pleasantly surprised for there he stood. He looked down at her and held out his hand. She gracefully placed her hand in his, and he helped her to a standing position. He looked at her and smiled. Before she knew what else to do, she felt his touch and his lips against hers. Never had something felt so right and real. This was no fantasy; this was real. She made a decision to never let her pride get in the way of what she knew she truly wanted, and that's the way it always stayed. Just ask the lady in red.


End file.
